Eric Opens The Box
Eric stared at the steel box at his feet. Finally, the answer to every secret of the Five Nights At Freddy's universe stood before him, separated by an inch of solid steel, and 2 locks. But Eric had the keys. The journey had been long and hard. Eric remembered being the first person to found the .txt file titled "box location" on his copy of Five Nights At Freddy's 4. He remembered being the first one to finally decode the imgur link that the .txt file contained. He remembered the discussion with his friends about the coordinates hidden in the imgur image. He remembered his trek across the country, nothing more than a backpack of money and water bottles and the clothes on his body. He remembered sleeping under the stars, drinking dew clinging to leaves when his supplies ran out. He remembered using his backpack as cover for the unfortunate dark, stormy nights. Eric's journey has taken months and months. It cost him hundreds of dollars. And in the end, it had led him to a clearing in the middle of the forest. A disturbed patch of dirt, lay in the center. Eric stumbled to the patch, kneeled down and started digging. He dug with his bare hands, he dug so fast that his fingernails, long and grimy, almost broke off. But soon, his finger felt something solid. Eric had found The Box, looking exactly as it did in the game, a faithful recreation, deep blue and golden locks, buried 12 inches deep in the ground, in the middle of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. A grin spread over his face. Joy exploded in him. He grabbed the box and bolted. The returning journey had been easier, now that he knew he had the box. It was knowledge that gave him energy. It gave him hope. His journey had been all worth it, and now all he had to do was take it home and smash it open. The return journey didn't take half as long as the first one did, as Eric was practically running the entire time. And in a few weeks, he was back at his cozy house. He took a very, very long shower, announced his victory online to the delight of his online friends who had been thinking he died, and sent out his story and pictures of the box to every corner of every FNaF related website on the internet. The next day, Eric placed the heavy, deep blue box on his desk, and tried to yank the gold-colored locks out with a crowbar he acquired from his garage. In no time flat, he had bent the crowbar, and wasn't even able to dent the locks. Of course. Eric had completed Scott Cawthon's final challenge. But of course, things weren't gonna be that easy. Not yet. The Box was locked, with sturdy locks, and the casing was made out of solid steel, there was no opening the lock without the keys. He doubted a bomb could damage this thing. Eric promptly sent the box to a locksmith, then he came home and waited. It took just a week for the keys to be ready, and during that week, the internet buzzed with excitement. Reddit couldn't be accessed due to the amounts of posts being posted. The FNaF wiki came alive again. Even the boo- Well, nevermind that... After the seventh day, Eric started his camera, did a quick introduction, and placed the camera in front of The Box. He smoothly places the 2 keys into their corresponding locks, and twisted. Clang. The locks came off. Now, all he had to do was open the lid... Soon, Eric would be the first person to know the contents of the box. He would know the full story, the lore of the FNaF franchise. Any second now... The lid was lifted away, revealing a small folded piece of paper. Eric unfolded it, and as his eyes scanned the paper, he felt his mind going blank, and he caught himself staring at the paper for what seemed like hours. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "What if the true story was the friends you made along the way? ;) '' -Scott C."'' . Eric promptly threw the box outside the window, and accidentally murdered a cat. Somewhere down in Texas, Scott hits the like button on Eric's Box-opening Stream, and softly chuckled to himself, before writing down the script for FNaF 7. Category:Thuyenthegreat Category:Stories